


End the Night

by alley_cat_toulouse



Series: Hole in the Sun [6]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepovers, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V doesn't know how to have friends, V/Vik if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_cat_toulouse/pseuds/alley_cat_toulouse
Summary: V has a date. It doesn't end well, but she's got friends to rescue her.Could be stand-alone, meant to be read as part of the greater Hole in the Sun story.
Relationships: Female V & Jackie Welles, Female V & Viktor Vector, V & Jackie Welles, V & Viktor Vector
Series: Hole in the Sun [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066091
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	End the Night

**Author's Note:**

> No real tws here!

Jackie thought V looked like she’d swallowed a fly as she caught up to him a few minutes after he’d left her at the vendor’s stall. She’d waved him off, telling him it was fine to head towards Misty’s shop--she’d catch up with him in a second. But her expression made him wonder just what he’d missed when the young guy behind the grill had asked her for a word.

“ _Qué tal_?” He asked after a few strides, watching her struggle with something in her own head as she walked beside him. She startled, apparently hardly aware of his presence even though she had fallen into step with him.

“I uh… I have a date?” Her voice sounded more like it was a question than a declaration.

“A date?”

“Yeah, uh… tomorrow.” 

Jackie thought V looked like she might actually be sick, which amused him more than a little. “You ever been on a date?”

V shook her head vehemently, blue locks settling in her face, only for her to blow at them in annoyance. “No, never.”

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised. Seemed she wasn’t really the type to make friends, much less a _special friend_.

“No boyfriend? Girlfriend? They-friend?” He pressed, looking both ways as they approached a crosswalk. He stopped V from walking into traffic with a heavy hand on the back of her neck, before guiding her forward when the light signaled it was safe.

“ _Jackie_...”

“What?” He shrugged, grinning his good-natured smile at her, “I don’t judge, y’know. Just wondering.”

She actually looked… embarrassed. He opted to spare her for now, changing the subject as they ambled towards the Esoterica.

* * *

 _God, what time is it?_ Vik was awoken by someone banging on his door, but it took him a moment to realize that’s what it was. He fumbled for his phone to check the time. The display read a quarter ‘til midnight. _Gettin’ old_.

Still bleary with sleep, Vik shambled across the bachelor pad of an apartment to the door, peeking through the peep to see who it was at this hour. Not his first midnight emergency, but damn, they felt harder every year that passed. All he could see outside the door was the top of his visitor’s head, and a shock of vibrant, turquoise hair. _V._

He opened the door to her immediately, wondering when he’d given her his address. If she ever needed him, she stopped by the clinic. He must’ve, though, since she was here. He wasn’t prepared for the sight before him, V shivering in a slinky, asymmetrical mini dress that shimmered silver in the hall lights. She didn’t have a coat with her, despite the mist and the rain the evening had brought, and she stood taller than normal, though her stature was still diminutive. Vik realized she had traded her boots for heels. Her blue mane, normally unruly, was plastered to her head with the rain. 

“V?” He repeated, this time aloud. He couldn’t fathom pretty much any aspect of this scene, but the cold air of the hall was waking him up quick. “Damn, kid. Come in before you freeze.”

Vik stepped aside, listening to the clack of heels on tile as V entered. Her arms were wrapped around her waist trying to preserve her warmth. He wondered where she'd come from, how far she’d walked in this weather and that dress to get here. Instinct kicked in before his brain could, and he was gathering a blanket off the couch to bundle her in and pushing her gently to sit down. 

“Hey, kid… you okay? What happened?” Vik scanned her form for any obvious signs of injury or distress but no, she just seemed cold and wet and unhappy. And underdressed. It wasn’t like V to be dressed up at all, much less over-dressed for Watson and under-dressed for the weather. Something was up. “Jackie…?”

She shook her head, still shuddering with cold. “He’s not… answering.” God, her teeth were chattering. How long was she out there? “I’m… okay. Just cold.”

Vik pushed himself to his feet from the floor and disappeared down the half-corridor that led to the open stall of his shower. He reached in to crank the water on, leaving it to warm up while he attended to V.

“You wanna tell me what happened?” He asked, but she was seized by another wave of shivers. He dropped back to his knees on the floor in front of her and picked up one of her feet, turning it this way and that as he tried to figure out the elaborate and tiny buckles. “Let’s get you out of these and into a warm shower, okay?”

Fortunately, she didn’t argue, so he didn’t need to leverage his size against her. There wasn’t a lot of privacy in his apartment, but he left her to her own devices while he found a pair of clean towels for her in his closet. Behind him, he could hear the wet slap of her dress dropping to the floor and the splashing of someone stepping into the shower’s spray. He pointedly looked away from the shower as he approached, leaving the towels on the counter just outside the cubby. Patient confidentiality and all that.

“Leaving you towels. Lemme find something you could change into once you’re warm.” He said, raising his voice a bit to be heard over the sound of the shower. She made an affirmative noise, and he took it to mean that she was warming up.

Twenty or so minutes later, she emerged. He looked up at the sound of bare feet padding across the tile to see her swathed in one of his tee-shirts, a towel fashioned into a turban atop her head. He hadn’t the faintest idea how she managed that. He was sitting on the couch, slowly becoming aware that he was still dressed for bed, shirtless and in lounge pants, but she didn’t comment. Instead, she settled next to him, close for her, but at what anyone else would consider an acceptable distance for sitting next to a stranger at a bus stop. 

“Better?” He asked, his voice still a little gritty with sleep. She hummed affirmatively, drawing her bare legs up underneath her. Vik reached to pass her the blanket, before realizing it was now damp. He pushed himself off the couch to go drag his comforter off the bed. 

Wrapped in his covers, V looked almost child-like. So small and so lost. He regarded her for a minute before rubbing his face tiredly. He didn’t really expect an explanation from her--she never really was one to give them. So it surprised him to hear her voice.

“I had… a date. We didn’t… agree on where the night ended.” She sounded small, like a teenager who’d just experienced her first run-in with peer-pressure. Hell, for all he knew, maybe that was the case. Vik knew she lived with Jackie, clear across the city. Taking the metro that late was an act of bravery greater than most could summon, and while she _was_ a mercenary, he didn’t think there was much room for her knife in that dress. And since she still owed him for her last upgrade, he bet that a cab was out of the question. 

“You okay, kid? Didn’t hurt you, right?” Vik surprised himself how much he sounded like… well, a dad. Concerned about this girl and her safety and wise to the dangers of the world. She looked up at him from the drifts of the comforter cocooning her. Her eyes were wide, a soft purple-grey she’d chosen herself. He remembered the Kiroshis he’d installed for her not too long ago.

“I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me. Just… touched me. I didn’t like it.” 

To be fair, as far as Vik knew, V didn’t like to be touched, period. She tolerated him cutting on her when she needed work done. She tolerated Jackie’s slaps to the back and squeezes. She even tolerated Misty sticking her with acupuncture needles--once. She wouldn’t tolerate a stranger laying a hand on her. She was okay, though, but still, Vik couldn’t tamp down the anger building in his chest at the thought of someone taking advantage of her… he guessed innocence wasn’t the word. She wasn’t that. Inexperience, maybe? He hadn’t even noticed how tight his shoulders had grown until he shook his head.

“Boys are bastards.” God, he did sound like a dad. “Glad you’re okay. Want me to try to get a hold of Jackie to get you?” Sending her home barefoot and in his tee-shirt in a cab wasn’t an option, even though he’d have gladly paid for her to get home safe.

“You can try.” She snuggled deeper into the blanket. He could see her toes poking just barely out from underneath, wiggling and flexing as she warmed up. The nails were painted the same shade as her hair--her favorite color, he assumed. 

Neither of them had much faith in Jackie answering the call. If he didn’t answer for V, of all people, he wouldn’t for Vik. Still, he tried. After it clicked over to voicemail, Vik yanked the phone away from his ear, stabbing at the End Call button on the screen.

He heaved a sigh before tossing his phone on the couch and looking at her. She looked like a cream-covered pastry, wrapped up in a white comforter, crowned by a white towel. Half a smile worked itself onto his lips at the sight. He was tired though, his body calling him back to bed.

“Stay here tonight?” He wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement. There was only so much they could do. She shrugged, rustling the covers. If she’d had other options besides turning to him at midnight, she’d have used them.

“I’d love to stay up and chat, but I am old and tired and it is past my bedtime, kid,” Vik sighed. Reluctantly, V unwrapped his comforter from around herself, offering it back to him. It was chilly in his apartment, like most of the other concrete shitbox apartments in Watson. But she’d be okay on the couch. After all, she’d woken him up and barged into his private life.

Vik at least managed to work up the energy to look offended. “Don’t be ridiculous, V. You’ll freeze.”

Instead, he grabbed one of the pillows from his bed to hand to her and went to dig around in his closet for a spare blanket to use himself. He’d be a little cold tonight, maybe, but it wouldn’t hurt him none. She was the one who needed to keep warm--at least for a few more hours so she wouldn’t catch a cold. God, with how insufferable she was during recovery after surgery, he couldn’t imagine how much she’d suck to be around while snotty and sneezing.

“Night, Vik. Thanks for letting me crash here,” V said from somewhere beyond the darkness, after he’d tucked himself in and turned out the lights.

“Night, kid. You’re welcome.”

* * *

He hardly stirred as he felt his mattress sink next to him… first one knee, then another, then a palm pressed into the plush surface. Then the weight of his comforter pressed down on him as he felt slim fingers smoothing it into place. The motions had awakened him--too many years of emergency calls for him to sleep heavily--but he didn’t move as V tucked the blanket around him. If he had, he knew she’d disappear like a ghost. 

Her breath was warm on his face as she pressed her forehead to his gently in the pre-dawn darkness, before he could feel her retreat.

“Thanks, Vik,” She whispered, standing somewhere to the side of his bed, “You’re a good friend.”

Then he heard the soft pad of her feet across his floor, the whoosh of his door sliding open, and the quiet beep of it locking itself behind her. Jackie’s voice, trying to be soft but still failing, greeting her. 

Vik rolled over, burying his face in the comforter that smelled strongly like his soap, with a subtler note of something he could only figure was V’s own scent. He knew better to expect her to be there in the morning, but her sweetness before still warmed his heart. 

* * *

A few hours later, Vik was somewhat more awake, juggling his coffee and keys as he peeled back the security gate guarding his clinic. In his pocket, his phone beeped, and he nearly dropped everything while trying to fish it out. A message popped up on the screen.

_Vik, sorry to ghost this morning. Jackie got me on his way home from a job. I’ll wash your shirt and bring it by next time I see ya. Thanks again <3 _

She’d be alright, that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> My V is not a kisser, but she does like to press foreheads and that's about as close as she gets to showing her friends she adores them so...


End file.
